Shorty Jae
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Yunjae school love story Jaejoong adalah siswa kelas dua SMA yang saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga karena jatuh cinta pada sunbaenimnya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi dia sangat benci dipanggil mungil! Apalagi oleh seorang namja menyebalkan bernama Jung Yunho yang merupakan seoang adik kelasnya di sekolah.


Dak

Dak

Dak

"Kyaaa oppa~~"

"Kyaaa~~"

Jeritan para yeoja itu berdenging nyaring meneriaki salah seorang namja yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan olahraga. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampan membuat yeoja-yeoja itu rela berpanas-panasan hanya untuk menyemangatinya.

Tuk

Di tempat lain tidak jauh dari lapangan...

Sepasang mata bulat layaknya doe eyes, melihat pemandangan itu dengan bibir mencebil. Cih...Yeoja-yeoja itu menutupi pandanganya pada namja itu.

"Jaejoong! Ayo ke kantin" ajak salah satu temannya.

"Eung..." gumam namja cantik itu pelan.

Kaki mungilnya berlari mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Kantin sekolah mereka ada di sisi kanan bangunan sekolah sehingga mereka harus memutar melewati lapangan olahraga untuk bisa sampai disana.

Jantung namja cantik itu berdesir pelan ketika dirinya sadar bahwa dia akan melewati namja tampan pemain basket itu. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah tampannya dari dekat. Jaejoong mencuri pandang dengan malu-malu.

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja namja tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"Awas!"

Jaejoong yang linglung tidak menyadari bahwa bola basket berwarna orange itu kini tengah menuju ke arahnya. Namja cantik itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menghindar.

Bukk

"Akhhh"

Bibir merah Jaejoong meringis sakit ketika bola itu menghantam pundaknya. Tubuh mungilnya sontak terjatuh ke tanah.

"Yah! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Deg

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Namja tampan itu datang menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia bahkan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dengan hati-hati takut jika namja cantik itu terluka.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" namja tampan itu mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"N-Ne sunbaenim..."

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya sontak memanas. Sudah dua tahun ini dia menjadi penggemar rahasia kakak kelasnya itu dan baru kali ini dia bisa sedekat ini denganya.

"Maafkan aku ya? Sakit?" tanya namja tampan itu lembut.

"A-Anieo..."

Uwaaaa!

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya nyaris meledak karena terlalu bahagia. Pipi gembulnya sontak memerah sempurna.

Hal ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian namja tampan itu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman secara tidak sadar. Kenapa namja di depannya itu imut sekali?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya namja tampan itu penasaran.

"Ja-Jaejoong...sunbaenim"

"Eoh Jaejoong~ baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati"

Namja tampan itu menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk kembali berdiri. Dia tersenyum padanya dengan wajah tampan itu kemudian mengacak surai Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?!" ucapnya sembari berlari menjauh.

Kyaaaa!

Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh kembali jika teman-temannya tidak memegangi tubuhnya. Remaja cantik berusia 17 tahun itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Rasa lapar yang tadi menyerang kini hilang begitu saja. Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauhi lapangan.

"Yah Jaejoong! Kau mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Hihihi~

Sosok ramping itu menaiki tangga menuju rooftop gedung kelasnya dengan kekehan senang. Hatinya masih berbunga-bunga karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaejoong membuka pintu atap sekolah itu kemudian mendorongnya dengan keras.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya nyaring.

"Dia berbicara padaku!"

"Sunbaenim tersenyum padakuuuuu!"

"AaaA Akuu senang sekaliiiiiiii!"

Jaejoong menjerit-jerit melampiaskan rasa bahagianya. Atap sekolah ini selalu menjadi tempat baginya untuk melampiaskan semua emosinya. Tidak banyak yang datang kesini oleh karena itu menyukai tempat ini. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya disini saat dia sedih, galau, ataupun hanya untuk menyendiri beberapa waktu.

BRAKK!

Deg

"Ung..."

Jaejoong terlonjak dari tempatnya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja menendang tong bekas yang ada di pojok atap sekolah itu. Mata bulatnya semakin membesar ketika menyadari jika dia ternyata tidak sendirian. Ada orang lain yang seseungguhnya tengah menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur disana.

Dan segala teriakan Jaejoong berhasil membangunkannya.

"Ck...kau berisik sekali..."

.

.

"Little sunbaenim..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Bubble's note**

Apakah peran babe?

Sunbaenim

Stranger in the rooftop

Suprise me! Wohoooooo~


End file.
